


Banishing Ghosts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Banishing Ghosts

Title: Banishing Ghosts  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #217: Spinner's End  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Snarry sex.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Banishing Ghosts

~

“This is absurd,” Severus groaned, settling onto the floor. “My memories of Spinner’s End do not require modification.”

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist. “I think it’s a great idea,” he whispered, smiling as Severus’ eyes darkened with lust.

A minute later saw them shagging in earnest, Harry’s fingers digging in Severus’ shoulders as they writhed together. When Severus stilled above him, coming with a body shudder, Harry followed a moment later.

“That was,” Harry gasped, “bloody brilliant.”

Severus, face buried in Harry’s shoulder, snorted. “It was acceptable.”

Harry snickered. “Now, how do you feel about cupboards under stairs...?”

~


End file.
